


Marks

by elfofthedarkside



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff? Kinda?, M/M, Mentions of Sex, No Smut, kylo is really bitey, post-sex morning after conversation, pre-TLJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfofthedarkside/pseuds/elfofthedarkside
Summary: General Hux is always clean and pristine. Kylo Ren likes to mess that up.





	Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy I'm just posting shit I never got around to posting. I think this was written in 2016? Either way, hope you enjoy?

General Hux was doing fine until he glanced in the mirror. He pressed against one of the bruises, wincing. “Ren! Wake up!”

  
The young Knight groaned, rolling over under the huge pile of blankets he was buried in. “Wha-?”

  
“I thought we talked about this,” Hux began, exasperated. “There is no way I can hide all of this under my uniform. And, thanks to you, I can no longer train today like I had planned.”

  
“You weren't protesting last night,” Kylo Ren’s muffled voice replied.

  
“You know I don't think straight during…”

  
“Just say it,” Ren mumbled, sitting up. “While we have sex. And yeah, you don't think straight. You can't even form a complete sentence. It's adorable.”

  
“They're everywhere!” Hux continued, pretending he didn't hear the quip. “Everywhere! On my neck, chest…” He turned. “How did you even get back there?”

  
“I am quite skilled in the ways of the Force,” Kylo grinned, stretching. “Anyways, you can still train.”

  
“Not without having to answer everyone’s questions about where I got these marks!”

  
“Phasma already knows,” Ren said.

  
“But I would rather the entire First Order didn't,” Hux sighed, gently rubbing a particularly red one on his neck.

  
“So train in your uniform.”

  
“It will tear, not to mention get covered in sweat.” The corners of Hux’s mouth turned down slightly, then jumped when he felt a warm breath on his bare skin.

  
“You could train in my quarters,” Ren suggested, arms wrapping around the smaller man.

  
“You have enough room?” Hux asked, surprised. Ren laughed softly.

  
“Where do you think I train? I can't be seen without my helmet in the troops’ presence.”

  
“I suppose…” The ginger sighed. “But only until these heal.”

  
“They should be gone by the end of the week.” Kylo stepped away, picking his crumpled clothes from the floor. “Personally, I'd rather they last longer.”

  
Hux pulled him into a rough kiss, and when they separated Ren’s expression was that of surprise.

  
“What was-?”

  
Hux smirked, turning away to fetch his own garments from where he had carefully folded and set them last night. “I think I deserve that, considering all the evidence you left on me.” He winked. “Now you'll have a hell of a time staying concentrated today. A little payback.”

  
“You fight dirtier than I do,” Kylo raised his eyebrows. “I'm impressed.”

  
“See you later, then.”

  
Ren smirked at the dressing general. “Right. For training.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post some actual smut eventually, don't worry.  
> I just gotta find/write some that isn't complete cringe :)


End file.
